


The Incident

by A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Loftwings - Freeform, Near Death Experience, Next Gen AU, Not a braincell in sight, babeys, dad groose, dad sky, flying seven year olds, groose is soft, soft dads, this is why groose is a helicopter parent, why did they not tell their kids how people are paired with loftwings????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell/pseuds/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell
Summary: Robin and Adella want loftwings like their parents, but they don't exactly understand how one OBTAINS a loftwing.
Relationships: Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Near death experience
> 
> For those that might not know, Adella is Sky and Sun's younger daughter and Robin is Groose's daughter. Both of them are seven years old in this fic.

Standing on the edge of Skyloft, Robin realized just how far down the Surface was. Sure, she’d flown down with her dad on several occasions, but she’d never actually  _ noticed _ the distance. It was more than just a long drop. A long drop would be from the top of the tallest building in Skyloft down to the ground of the island. But this...Robin couldn’t even see the ground! “A--Adella?” she squeaked, backing away from the edge. “You’re sure it’ll work?”

“Of course it’ll work, silly!” Adella insisted. “Mama and Papa and Uncle Groose do it all the time, so that’s gotta be it! You just whistle and jump and your loftwing will come catch you!”

Robin wasn’t so sure, and she eyed the drop warily. “But we don’t  _ have _ our loftwings yet,” she pointed out. Adella just answered that with a shrug, which wasn’t exactly reassuring.

She was  _ not _ expecting her to push her over the side, yelling, “Don’t forget to whistle!”

Robin almost got her footing back, but the ground beneath her feet slipped as she stumbled forward. Then she was rocketing down into the clouds, the wind blasting her hair behind her as she screamed into the almost-empty sky. 

\--------------------

Sky pulled his loftwing to a halt. He and Sun had been enjoying a date in the sky, riding like they were teenagers again, but something suddenly felt off. 

“Whoa!” Sun exclaimed, swerving to avoid hitting him. “What was that, Link?!”

“I...I’m not sure, something just--”

Something caught Sun’s attention. “What the-- _ is that Adella and Robin?! _ ” Sky followed his wife’s gaze and almost fell off of Red. Sure enough, two figures were falling through the sky, vibrant blonde and bright red hair fanning out behind them. A scream and a shrill, desperate whistle cut through the air. Panic gripped him in its claws, sending a spike of ice-cold straight into his heart. He was shooting forward before he even knew it. He barely heard Sun say she was going to get Groose, adrenaline flooding his veins and right now the only thing that mattered was making sure that they were safe.

In one swift movement, Sky caught both girls and managed to keep his balance. He situated a shocked Adella on his lap and made sure that Robin was secure behind him, although he doubted anything would break the deathgrip that she had on his tunic. “Are you two okay?” he asked, keeping his voice level. Robin nodded weakly.

“Why didn’t they come?” Adella whispered, leaning into her father. Tears had started to gather in her eyes.

“What?”

“Our loftwings, they were supposed to come and catch us…” And with that the floodgates opened. Adella cried and cried and  _ cried _ , asking if she had done something wrong or if it was because she’d pushed Robin-- _ Oh, so she definitely takes after her mother _ \--and that she was sorry, sorry,  _ sorry _ , and Sky’s heart  _ shattered _ . He wanted to tell her that she was okay, everything was fine. He wanted so badly to tell her that she hadn’t done anything wrong, but he just  _ couldn’t _ and it hurt him  _ so much. _

Instead, he settled on, “Everything’s fine, okay? You made a mistake and I want you to promise me that you’ll  _ never _ do anything like that again, but Mama and I were here and everything’s going to be fine.”

“I promise… Love you, Papa.”

“I love you, too.”

\--------------------

Groose was a wreck, and he knew it. He was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and constantly,  _ constantly _ glancing into the sky in hopes of seeing a bright red loftwing. What was  _ taking _ him so long?

Underneath his anxiety, though, Groose was  _ furious _ with himself. He should have explained the ceremony to his daughter, what kind of  _ idiot _ wouldn’t explain that to their kid? Sure, she was seven and her loftwing ceremony was in just a few months, but by the Goddesses! He hadn’t told her about it and now she’d almost gotten herself  _ killed _ trying to get a loftwing! 

A flash of crimson caught his eye and the panicking dad felt relief wash over him like sunlight in the winter as Link flew in and landed. Groose’s eyes immediately landed on the small form clinging onto the Chosen Hero for dear life. Link gently pried her off of him as Groose ran over to them. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Robin yelled, “ _ Daddy! _ ” and practically threw herself at him. Groose wrapped his arms around his daughter and just held her for a moment, the fact that she hadn’t called him that in two years being washed away by the wave of pure joy that she was okay. Robin’s tiny body shook with sobs.

“I’m _ s-sorry _ ,” she choked out, hiccupping. “We-we wanted to… to get loftwings of our o-own and tho-thought…”

Groose pulled her closer and stroked her hair. “Shh...it’s okay, you’re back. You’re back and you’re  _ safe  _ and that’s all that matters, okay, Little Bird?”

Robin might have nodded or she might have burrowed deeper into Groose’s chest.

Zelda cleared her throat and Groose looked up at her. Hooo boy was she pissed. Even Adella was hiding behind her dad. He could feel a lecture coming, but Groose shook his head. The girls had clearly learned their lesson and would almost  _ definitely _ not do something like this again, and now was definitely not the time to scold them. Zelda opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Link put a hand on her shoulder. They exchanged a look and Zelda’s expression softened--for now. 

“Now that everyone’s okay, I suppose we should be going,” she said. The two families bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways, as one of the other Heroes needed something or other. Groose and Robin simply went home.

Robin didn’t leave her room for a day, and she stayed in the house for two days after that until her cousins finally dragged her out to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Adella definitely got a Stern Talking To from Sun after that, rest in spaghetti never forgetti
> 
> Also writing Soft Groose??? I love


End file.
